1. Field of the Invention
Methods for manufacturing biocompatible cathode slurry for use in biocompatible batteries are described. In some examples, the methods involve manufacturing an electrical conductor through which an electric current enters or leaves a vacuum or fluent. In some examples, a field of use for the methods for manufacturing biocompatible cathode slurry for use in biocompatible batteries may include any biocompatible device or product that requires energy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices may include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. Added functionality and an increase in performance to many of the aforementioned medical devices has been theorized and developed. However, to achieve the theorized added functionality, many of these devices now require self-contained energization means that are compatible with the size and shape requirements of these devices, as well as the energy requirements of the new energized components.
Some medical devices may include electrical components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions and may be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements should preferably also be included in such biocompatible devices. The topology and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices may create challenging environments for the definition of various functionalities. In many examples, it may be important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means to energize the semiconductor components within the biocompatible devices. Therefore, a need exists for biocompatible energization elements formed for implantation within or upon biocompatible devices where the structure of the millimeter or smaller sized energization elements provides enhanced function for the energization element while maintaining biocompatibility.
One such energization element used to power a device may be a battery. A common element in batteries that may contain various types of chemical based energy storage materials is the battery cathode. The function of batteries may depend critically on the design of structure, materials, and processes related to the formation of the battery cathode. Furthermore, in some examples, the containment of battery cathode materials may be an important aspect of biocompatibility.
Cathode slurry may be a component of the biocompatible battery. The choice of cathode slurry may have an effect on integration, manufacturing, logistics, reliability, and yield of the biocompatible battery. Slurry technology has evolved to keep pace with the demanding requirements of the slurry industry. Cathode slurry manufacturing may require expertise in the areas of particle synthesis; dispersion, mixing, and filtration; electrochemistry, colloid science and surface chemistry; fluid dynamics; and numerical analysis. Operations expertise may be useful for a supplier to flawlessly manufacture a cathode slurry day in and day out, and deliver the cathode slurry for high volume manufacturing. In addition, when designing battery elements and the manufacturing systems used to make them as biocompatible energy sources for ophthalmic devices, expertise in ophthalmics and ophthalmic devices may be important for the safety profile of biocompatible devices formed using the cathode slurry. Therefore a need exists for novel examples of manufacturing small biocompatible cathodes for use in biocompatible energization elements.